The GCRC is the major clinical research facility for Stanford University School of Medicine, and in the current year involves a total of 92 active protocols and 39 principal investigators from 8 clinical departments. Our goals are to provide an optimal facility for the conduct of patient oriented research, and to train health professionals in clinical research. New space in Stanford University Hospital provides an outstanding inpatient and outpatient GCRC facility, and a premature infant research program utilizes scatter beds in the adjacent Lucile Packard Children's Hospital. The eight major programs and investigations which form the core of this proposal are as follows: (1) Modulation of Multidrug Resistance in Cancer Patients (B. I. Sikic). (2) Gene Therapy for Cystic Fibrosis (P. Gardner). (3) In Vivo Monitoring Using Light (D. Benaron). (4) Development of an Enteropathogenic Escherichia Coli Vaccine (G. K. Schoolnik). (5) Pathophysiology of Human Renal Failure (B. D. Myers). (6) Idiotype Vaccination for B Cell Malignancies (R. Levy); (7) Clinical Trials in HIV Positive Patients (T.C. Merigan); and (8) Aging and In Vivo Vascular Responsiveness (T. F. Blaschke). Other current projects include: Coronary Heart Disease Risk Factors in Patients with Noninsulin Dependent Diabetes; Genetic Determinants of Human Hypertension; HPA Axis/Dopamine Interactions in Psychotic Depression; Influence of Dietary Intervention of Survival of Women with Breast Cancer; Transcranial Doppler Monitoring of Microemboli in Patients with Mechanical Heart Valve Replacements; Radioimmunotherapy of Cancers; Prevention of Type I Diabetes; and Effects of Smoking Cessation on Vascular Reactivity.